1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp connector which allows for checking of a connection between an external electrode of an external electrode tubular lamp such as an EEFL and a terminal fitting, into which the external electrode is fitted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a flat-screen liquid crystal display device having a translucent liquid crystal display panel, an illumination device is generally placed on the back side of the crystal display panel. This illumination device, which includes a linear light source such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp as a light source, adjusts characteristics of light emitted by the linear light source and illuminates the display panel from the back side. The light passes through the display panel, and thus an image is made visible on the front side of the display panel.
This type of illumination device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2006-172978. As the linear light source of the illumination device, a fluorescent lamp having an external electrode known as an EEFL (External Electrode Fluorescent Lamp) is used and has electrodes formed at end portions thereof outside of the glass tube. FIG. 8 shows a lamp connector used for connection of an external electrode fluorescent lamp. As shown here, a terminal fitting 30 of the lamp connector includes two contact pieces 30a which hold an external electrode 31a formed at an end portion of a lamp 31. The contact pieces 30a are provided with contact portions 30b which oppose each other and are in the form of a bended plane. The inner surfaces of the contact portions 30b are brought into contact with the outer surface of the external electrode 31a, thereby providing a conduction connection.
However, although the above lamp connector functions satisfactorily when the external electrode 31a is reliably connected to the terminal fitting 30, if the connection is insufficient, a high voltage for lighting the lamp is applied to a portion with poor contact of the terminal fitting 30. If the poor contact occurs due to an error in assembly, the lamp is not lit when the lamp is lit for the first time, i. e., during lamp lighting inspection after the assembly. In addition, electrical discharge occurs between the contact piece and the external electrode of the lamp at the poor contact portion, causing them to be overheated and thus damaged. To repair this damage, the lamp and a power supply circuit which drives the lamp both need to be replaced. That is, in the conventional configuration, lighting the lamp without noticing an assembly error causes significant loss of members.